256 Imperial Senate Elections
The 256 Imperial Senate Elections were held 256 years after the death of Vejita in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 252 elections, in which Hawks increased their Majority. The Doves fell short of retaking the majority in the 254 Senate Elections, which sparked internal party feuding about how best to proceed in flipping at least 4 seats to retake the senate, particularity on candidate recruitment and their abilities to run quality campaigns. The feuds eventually sparked into proxy wars between the establishment wing of the party (led by Minority Leader Penelope Armando, Minority Whip Bill Orlando and other established party figures) and the grassroots (led by popular media, activist figures and populist/hardliner party figures) which spilled into numerous congressional primaries across the world. The grassroots particularity targeted moderate leaning senators or senators who voted for the war. As such, this caused a record number of 11 senators from the Dove party to lose their primaries (though each had their own unique set of circumstances). The anti-establishment fervor swept the Hawk party as well, which caused it's grassroots to target several established party figures, and successfully unseat 8 senators from the Hawk party, which was higher than average from the last 10 elections. The anti-incumbent wave extended to King Yolsava as well, whose approval ratings were falling due to the struggling and unpopular war effort and other domestic problems. This provided Doves with an opening to target Hawk Senators in all types of territories where the King and the war was unpopular, and tied the Hawks to both. Yolsava's average approval rating for a competitive senate election was 37%, with the war effort averaging at 20%. Because of the deep unpopularity of the King and the War, and because of how the Doves needed so little seats and the party's reunification after several divisive primaries, many political analysts expected Doves to retake the majority, but due to the closeness of several key races, there was a hint of doubt if the Doves would ultimately be able to pull it off. Once the primaries were finished, Doves took a consistent lead in the generic congressional ballot in which they never lost. Final exit polls in key senate races showed that like in the 254 elections, the war was the defining issue, and voters typically broke for the Dove candidate by around a 60%-40% margin on that issue. The Doves successfully rode the anti-Kng Yolsava and anti-war wave, and retook the Senate Majority after 10 years of being the minority party in the Imperial Senate. Following the Elections, Minority Leader Penelope Armando and Senate President Steve Parkinson exchanged positions, with Parkinson barely surviving the election for Minority Leader after intra-party backlash against him. Balance Of Power Before Elections: Hawks: 402 Doves: 398 Doves need to gain 3 seats to regain the majority After Elections: Doves: 421 Hawks: 379 Result: +23 Doves Doves won 30 seats from Hawks (Defeated 19 Incumbents and won 11 Open Seats), Hawks won 7 seats from Doves (Defeated 4 Incumbents and won 3 Open Seats) Senator-Elect August Kent (I-Mitta) said he'd caucus with the Hawks, effectively providing another seat gain to the Hawks Retiring Incumbents Doves 35 Doves Retired # Sheldon Buckley, Retired # Tom Gillmore, Retired to Run For Governor, Won # Tod Coyle, Retired To Run For Governor, Won # Bob McKorea, Retired # Greg Murphy, Retired # Josh Bernard-Travis Camper III, Retired # Charles Grady, Ran For Governor, Won # John Kinghorn, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary Runoff # Peter Brown, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary Runoff # Pat Grey, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary Runoff # Ted Leviathan, Retired # Bernie Crawford, Ran For Governor, Won # David Clay, Retired # Matt Ritcher, Retired # Marie Buchanan, Retired # Scott Daniels, Ran For Governor, Won # John Ryan, Retired # Henry Crab, Retired # Jim Leeding, Ran For Governor, Won # John Greenwich, Retired # Sam Scotland, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Craig Walker, Retired # Don Haster, Retired # Sophie Malone-Cooper, Ran For Governor, Won # Todd Peter, Retired # Sam Churchill, Retired # Mark Johnson, Retired # Julia Bradley, Retired # Dan Heisman, Retired # Roger Porter, Retired # Josh Kevin, Retired # Barney Callow, Retired (Later died in office) # Henry Goldfine, Retired # Olivia Storm, Retired # Kathy Becky-Henderson, Retired Hawks 35 Hawks Retired # Eric Page, Reitred # Grant Meyer, Retired # Herbert Whitmore, Retired # Grace Negron-McLeo, Ran For Governor, Lost # Claire Hannah, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Brad Bishop, Ran For Governor, Lost # Mark Mulligan, Ran For Governor, Lost # Josh Dickerson, Retired # Gerry Peake, Ran For Governor, Won # Russell Hope Jr., Retired # Cindy McCarrey, Retired # Bob Oliver, Retired # Mark McIvan, Retired # Abigail Schneider, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Jeff Mobs, Retired # Dana Christopher-Coleman, Ran For Governor, Lost # John Monroe, Retired # Tod Harvey, Retired # Chris Lennard, Retired # Mark Boston/Joe Walters: Resigned To Become Ambassador To The Neutral Territory of Chitchia, Appointee Ran For Re-Election but later withdrew. # Tom Jackson, Retired # Lawrence Coony, Retired # Marvin O'Mallot, Retired # Mark Bible, Retired # David Parker, Retired # Jim Wheeler, Retired # Harris Schanzler, Retired # Jack Robins, Retired # Hank Kayes, Retired # Kevin Conway, Retired # Fred Lethbridge, Retired (Later died in office) # John Liberia, Retired # Danny Alaska, Retired # John Baldwin, Retired # John Webster, Retired Special Elections 1. (H) Jim Kenny resigned in 253 to become Secretary of The Empire. He was re-elected in 252 with 66% of the vote. Governor David Perkins appointed his Chief of Staff Morris Congo to the seat and scheudled a special election for 253. Hawk Hold. * (H) Eric Marley: 55% * (D) Garry Gotham: 45% 2. (H) Fred Lethbridge died in 253. He was re-elected in 252 with 57% of the vote. Governor Curt Carson appointed Attorney General Jared Chelsea to the seat and scheduled a special election for 253, which temporarily flipped the seat from Hawk to Dove. Hawk Gain * (H) Cody Benson: 55% * (D) Stephen Logger: 44% 3. (D) Barney Callow died in 255, he had won re-election in 254 with 57% of the vote. He planned to retire from office. Governor Rod Sanchez scheduled a special election for 256. Dove Hold * (D) Donovan Festil: 50% * (H) Amanda Swanson: 48% 4. (D) Troy Rogers resigned in 256 due to possession of drugs, he had won his seat in 254 with 65% of the vote. Governor Ryan Swiss scheduled a special election for 256. Dove Hold * (D) Cal Clapper: 69% * (H) April Free: 31% 5. (H) Rod Archer resigned in 256 to return to private law practice, he had won re-election in 252 with 68% of the vote. Governor Connor Casey scheduled a special election for 256. Hawk Hold * (H) David Needham: 58% * (D) Gordon Collins: 40% 6. (H) Mark Walsh resigned in 255 to become Imperial Director of Housing, he had won re-election in 252 with 80% of the vote. Governor Peter McCrystal scheduled a special election for 256. Hawk Hold * (H) Audrey Alexander: 75% * (D) Victor Cook: 25% 7. (D) Evan Cotter resigned in 256 after his Primary Loss, he had won re-election in 252 with 58% of the vote. Governor Todd MacAllen scheduled a special election in 256. Dove Hold. * (D) Donovan Brad: 62% * (H) John Trevor: 38% 8. (H) Danny Iles died in office in 251, he had won re-election in 250 with 75% of the vote. Governor Nathan Archie appointed Lt. Governor Bruce Schumann to the seat and scheduled a special election for 256. Hawk Hold * (H) Bruce Schumann (Inc.): 70% * (D) Conner Canvass: 28% 9. (D) Ted Cornburch announced his resignation effective 257 due to his ongoing battle with cancer. He had won reelection in 254 with 71% of the vote. Governor Marley Franks scheduled a special election for 256. Dove Hold * (D) Jim Lyman: 68% * (H) Carla Jenkins: 29% 10. (D) John DeMatt resigned in 255 to become Head of The Peace Foundation, he had won re-election in 254. with 62% of the Vote. Governor Nancy Heath appointed Congressman Tod Smith and scheduled a special election for 256. Dove Hold. * (D) Tod Smith (Inc.): 61% * (H) Joni Davidson: 37% Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 11 Doves Lost their Primaries # Vincent McAbraham failed to make a runoff # Kevin Borlivinto lost to Douglas Tosh # Ruth Heldon lost to James Ratham # Evan Cotter lost to Donovan Brad # Bill Queens lost to Don Schwartz # Clint Stanford lost to Tom Yoga # Sandra Austin lost to Jason Milka # Devin Montenegro lost to Allen Kettington # Jenna Schindler lost to Bradly Weinstein # Jack Stevens lost to John Birdsteyer # Doug Lipper lost to Robert Murphy (later lost General Election) In General Election 4 Doves lost re-election # Mark James lost to Donald McGooding # Brian Nelson lost to Judy Fisherman # Todd Cornet lost to Todd Wasp # Scott Piper lost to Berry Walters Open Seats Doves lost 2 Open Seats # Greg Murphy replaced by Pat Agmeyer # Doug Lipper replaced by John Dudley # Olivia Storm replaced by August Kent Hawks In Primaries 8 Hawks Lost Their Primaries # Josh Terry lost to Sam Marriott # Harry Clarkson lost to Grant Payton # Ross Carling lost to Wilson Liam-Clyde # Sam Rodham lost to Bob Prening # Deven Karrlington lost to Mary Kitson # Tod Holcomb lost to Mike Catware # Simon Reeves lost to Bob O'Route # Nathan Applecrumb lost to Danny Irvin In General Election 19 Hawks lost re-election #Marcus Basset lost to Danny Stevens #Mike Pilot lost to Tod Cooler #Max Ursler lost Cody Gibson #Madison Lewis lost to Ben Cox #Kelly Holiday lost to Todd Townsend #Kathleen Holcomb lost to Cassidy Clifford #Caden Priceman lost to Michael Garrett #Mary Burr-Wincrest lost to Victor Foster #Kate Habbards lost to Vinny Kohs #Patrick Quincy lost to Bob Raker #Craig Crystal lost to Terry Ferber #Linda Harper lost to Mike Berry #Wanda Pokes lost to Tom DeBrian #Rick Conger lost to Janet DeCarlo #Joe Barnes lost to Roger Almond #Bob Emerson lost to Matt Bot #Ernie Fathergill lost to Amanda Cooper-Redgewagon #Bridget McGreen lost to Bruce Westman #Ned Raymond lost to Elliott Johnson Open Seats Hawks lost 11 Open Seats # Harris Schanzler replaced by Mike Mango # Tod Harvey replaced by Jody Ellis # Tom Jackson replaced by Matt Rougher # Joe Walters replaced by Sean Davis # Jack Robins replaced by Shelby Morris-Caspar # Marvin O'Malott replaced by Levi Hogg # David Parker replaced by Chuck Becker # Mark Bible replaced by Alex Hampton # Jim Wheeler replaced by Leonard McSmith # Brad Bishop replaced by Rob Bath # Mark Mulligan replaced by Bob Pastor Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. Kontutmi * (D) Mike McCormick (Inc.): 57% * (H) Secretary of The Territory Ashley Logan-Gunther: 42% 2. Kalback * (D) Pete Rogers (Inc.): 55% * (I) Garry Orton: 44% 3. Farlonia * (D) Randy Sawyer (Inc.): 50% * (H) Former Senator Chris Cornell: 49% 4. Galla * (D) Ned Durry (Inc.): 52% * (H) Territorial Senator John Campbell: 44% 5. Iarland * (D) Tommy Barber (Inc.): 60% * (H) Territorial Senate Majority Whip Joe Hunt: 39% 6. Kamback * (D) Stan Bachman (Inc.): 51% * (H) Territorial House Minority Leader Patrick Douglas: 47% 7. Malla Minor * (D) Perry LePeon (Inc.): 51% * (H) Congressman Mark Milne: 47% * (I) Attorney Eric Cutter: 2% 8. Misherland * (D) Richard Stewart (Inc.): 51% * (H) Former Congressman Mike Scrivener: 46% 9. New Mezzorigino * (D) Sally Machez (Inc.): 57% * (H) Attorney General Greg Kingston: 43% 10. Owea * (D) Jason Kendall (Inc.): 65% * (H) County Executive Eric FrtizGibson: 35% 11. Omahaloa * (D) Martha Farman (Inc.): 57% * (H) Territorial Representative John Door: 42% 12. South Cordonia * (D) Nicole Hendly (Inc.): 57% * (H) Territorial Senator and 252 Nominee Victor Schneider: 42% 13. Wintoicon * (D) Steve Waters (Inc.): 52% * (H) Businesswoman Marcella Boyle: 47% 14. New Stassel Island * (D) Matthew Graham (Inc.): 53% * (H) Former City Councilman Dominic Ross: 47% 15. United Counties of Armellio * (D) Barry O'Baron (Inc.): 50.9% * (H) County Executive and 252 Candidate Matt Rhodes: 45.5% Incumbents that lost # Beyclaina * (H) Congressman Donald McGooding: 52% * (D) Mark James (Inc.): 46% 2. Jurdal * (H) Territorial Senator Judy Fisherman: 51% * (D) Brian Nelson (Inc.): 47% 3. Pyslvannia * (H) Territorial Treasurer Todd Wasp: 55% * (D) Todd Cornet (Inc.): 45% 4. Akylvannia * (I) Former Mayor Berry Walters: 50% * (D) Scott Piper (Inc.): 48% Hawk Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. Victoria * (H) Mike Watson (Inc.): 49.9% * (D) Former Territorial Treasurer Eric Gates: 49.1% 2. New Hanshyan * (H) Jessica Schauffler (Inc.): 51.5% * (D) Former Senator from Mattachua Sam Baker: 48.5% 3. Cosmora * (H) Jonathan Hagaman (Inc.): 50% * (D) Former Congressman and 248 Nominee Ben Butterworth: 47% 4. Majorcola * (H) Mike Dundee (Inc.): 50% * (D) County Executive John Jefferson: 45% 5. Majocolta * (H) Timothy Walton (Inc.): 50.2% * (D) Businessman, 252 Nominee and 248 Candidate Jason Hasonford: 49.8% 6. Cenntuon * (H) Densil Malone (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman and 252 Nominee Ted Figures: 48% 7. West Moreyland * (H) Josh Douglas (Inc.): 50% * (D) Former Special Agent Danny Bonding: 48% 8. South Pacheco * (H) Karen Syracuse (Inc.): 55% * (D) War Veteran Wilma Ryan: 42% 9. Center Valleys * (H) Josh McNathan (Inc.) 52% * (D) Businessman Tom Armellio: 48% 10. Ferced * (H) John Coaster (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman Jerry Tarantella: 49% 11. Rhoeland * (H) Leah Stockholm (Inc): 50.2% * (D) Businessman Mike Acadia: 49.8% 12. Dalinton * (H) Davy Loback (Inc.): 52% * (D) Dr. Marie Mahoney-Murray: 47% 13. Matterthland * (H) Debroah Stephanie (Inc.): 60% * (D) Congressman Peter Huygen: 39% 14. Parklsyania * (H) Ben Cally (Inc.): 54% * (H) Businessman Tony Scott: 45% 15. Oghio * (H) Steve Barron (Inc.): 51% * (D) Territorial Treasurer Jonathan Mantles: 45% 16. Mottorni * (H) Cathy McClaire: 57.5% * (D) Congressman Tom Adams: 42.5% 17. West Varolgis * (H) Jerry Monticello (Inc.): 62% * (D) Businessman and 2 Time Senate Nominee Jack Reese: 38% 18. Millisoda * (H) Alfred Franks (Inc.): 53% * (D) Businessman Matt McFredrick: 43% 19. Ohagon * (H) John Murray (Inc.): 58% * (D) Dr. Madelyn Weaver: 40% 20. Mattana * (H) Joe Tellan (Inc.): 51% * (D) Congressman Dennis Remington: 47% 21. Angrooin * (H) Steve Parkinson (Inc.): 50.2% * (D) Territorial Senator David Phillips: 49.8% 22. Cosuba * (H) Josh Grenada (Inc.): 53% * (D) Businessman Don Love: 47% 23. Flordonna * (H) Bob Neely (Inc.): 56% * (D) Congressman Connor Moss IV: 43% 24. Saganda * (H) Jill Brown (Inc.): 51% * (D) Territorial Rep John Gordon: 49% 25. Nacanda * (H) Auburn McLott-Kane (Inc.): 55% * (D) Territorial Rep Miranda Gibbons: 45% 26. Ornoman * (H) Josh Kirkpatrick (Inc.): 50% * (D) Territorial Rep Doug Richards: 45% Incumbents that lost 1. Articanna * (D) Attorney General Danny Stevens: 50% * (H) Marcus Basset (Inc.): 47% 2. Arckansalt * (D) Congressman Tod Cooler: 57% * (H) Mike Pilot (Inc.) 40% 3. Calderalo * (D) Congressman Cody Gibson: 50% * (H) Max Ursler (Inc.): 48% 4. Luisyonna * (D) Congressman Ben Cox: 56% * (H) Madison Lewis (Inc.): 44% 5. North Cindanna * (D) Territorial House Speaker Todd Townsend: 50% * (H) Kelly Holiday (Inc.): 48% 6. Eprait * (D) Territorial Senator Michael Garrett: 52% * (H) Caden Priceman (Inc.): 43% 7. Carlotteland * (D) Congressman Victor Fosters: 53% * (H) Mary Burr-Wincrest (Inc.): 47% 8. North Savolina * (D) Mayor Vinny Kohls: 51% * (H) Kate Habbards (Inc.): 49% 9. Bisonland * (D) Former Congressman Cassidy Clifford: 51% * (H) Kathleen Holcomb (Inc.): 49% 10. Braelia * (D) Businesswoman Terry Ferber: 50% * (H) Craig Crystal (Inc.): 45% 11. Hochia * (D) Congressman Mike Berry: 50% * (H) Linda Harper (Inc.): 49% 12. Itland * (D) Businessman Bob Raker: 50% * (H) Patrick Quincy (Inc.): 45% 13. Reeberland * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Tom DeBrian: 51% * (H) Wanda Pokes (Inc.): 47% 14. Arggleton * (D) Congresswoman Janet DeCarlo: 51% * (H) Rick Conger (Inc.): 48% 15. Aubeserlo * (D) Businessman Roger Almond: 55% * (H) Joe Barnes (Inc.): 45% 16. Malinder * (D) Territorial Representative Matt Bot: 55% * (H) Bob Emerson (Inc.): 44% 17. Imperial Samanra * (D) Territorial Party Chairwoman and Former Congressional Aide Amanda Cooper-Redgewagon: 52% * (H) Ernie Fathergill (Inc.): 41% 18. Matterland * (D) Businessman Bruce Westman: 53% * (H) Bridget McGreen (Inc.): 44% 19. South Correa * (D) Territorial Senator Eliott Johnson: 55% * (H) Ned Raymond (Inc.): 45% Open Seats Open Seats won by Doves 1. Gregora * (D) Businessman Doug Paris: 53% * (H) Businesswoman Mabel Niles: 45% To Replace Retiring Senator Sam Churchill 2. Calredenal * (D) Territorial Senator Stanley Kirkbright: 48% * (H) Businessman Liam Roberts: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Bob McKorea 3. Toka * (D) Attorney General Grant Adams: 60% * (H) Territorial Senator Whitney Davids: 40% To Replace Retiring Senator Roger Porter 4. Large Rohl * (D) Businessman Frank Hilton: 52% * (H) Former Mayor Peter Hughes 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Tom Gillmore 5. Carrol's Springland * (D) Territorial House Majority Leader Bob West: 54% * (H) Former Imperial EM Director Jimmy Whitmer: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Tod Coyle 6. Mefeldan * (D) Former Territorial Senator Robert Zaoui: 58% * (D) Businessman Jack Levy: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Scott Daniels 7. Burocean * (D) Former Mayor Tyson McAdams: 55% * (H) City Councilor Amy Beauregard: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator John Ryan 8. Chertonigan * (D) County Executive Rick Cosine: 56% * (H) Dr. Melvin Trevor: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator John Greenwich 9. Wesecanna * (D) Former Territorial Senator and Son Of Senator Henry Goldfine, Charles Goldfine: 51% * (H) Businessman Glenn Wine: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Henry Goldfine 10. Aridzama * (D) Congressman Jack Flurry: 51.5% * (H) Former Imperial Health Director Robert Carney: 48.5% To Replace Retiring Senator Josh Kevin 11. Tillis * (D) Solicitor General Tom Craze: 57% * (H) Former Territorial Rep Pat Saddles: 41% To Replace Retiring Senator Kathy Becky-Henderson 12. Eastern Pantoma Heights *(D) Former Territorial Senator and Former Territorial Party Chairman Alfred Moon: 51% *(H) Former Territorial Party Chairman Ned Ceaser: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Sophie Malone-Cooper Open Seats Gained by Doves 1. West Arcoline * (D) Businessman Mike Mango: 57% * (H) Former Chief of Staff to Senator Harris Schanzler, Henry Rhodes: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Harris Schanzler 2. Iyewa * (D) Territorial Senator Jody Ellis: 52% * (H) Congressman Bob Bradly: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Tod Harvey 3. South Dellisa * (D) Former Governor Matt Rougher: 50% * (H) Former Congressional Aide Rob Wayland: 30% * (I) Former Senator Luis Presser: 17% * (I) Former Territorial Senator Greg Howards: 3% To Replace Retiring Senator Tom Jackson 4. Marzika * (D) Congressman Sean Davis: 58% * (H) Territorial Senator Ashley Carper: 40% To Replace Retiring Senator Joe Walters 5. West Victoria * (D) Congresswoman Shelby Morris-Caspar: 63% * (H) Secretary of The Territory Nancy Tanker: 36% To Replace Retiring Senator Jack Robins 6. Michaeland * (D) Businessman, 234 Congressional Nominee and 223 Congressional Special Election Candidate Levi Hogg: 52% * (D) Lt. Governor Alexander Black: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator Marvin O'Malott 7. Mallakewus * (D) Businessman and 252 Nominee Chuck Becker: 49% * (H) Attorney General and 252 Nominee for Governor, Marie Cooker: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator David Parker 8. Arlansa * (D) Former Congressman and 248 Nominee Alex Hampton: 56% * (H) Former Congressman Martin Reed: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Mark Bible 9. Garland * (D) Congressman Leonard McSmith: 52% * (H) Governor Julia Griswold: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Jim Wheeler 10. East Decloo * (D) Businessman Rob Bryan: 51% * (H) Territorial House Minority Leader Peyton Morgan: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Brad Bishop 11. Poagusta * (D) Former Territorial Treasurer Bob Pastor: 47% * (H) Former Territorial Senate Minority Leader Erica Chills: 42% To Replace Retiring Senator Mark Mulligan Open Seats Won by Hawks 1. Pearl Island * (H) Congressman Mason Turker: 52% * (D) Former Senator Clark Dukes: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Claire Hannah 2. Bellway * (H) Attorney General Katie Ryder: 53% * (D) Former Territorial Senator Majority Leader Brad Buckley: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator Cindy McCarrey 3. Millerland * (H) Congressman Gordon Patrick: 55% * (D) Former Secretary of The Territory Tina Lynch-Lamb: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Chris Lennard 4. Roderland * (H) Territorial Treasurer Gloria Rhoadman: 51% * (D) Mayor Alfred Fang: 46% To Replace Retiring Senator Lawrence Coony 5. Witcobin * (H) Congresswoman Trudy Birch: 52% * (D) Former Director of The Imperial Health Bureau and Former Governor Ted Truluch: 46% To Replace Retiring Senator Hank Kayes 6. North Danata * (H) Former Attorney General Hannah Hillkamper: 50% * (D) Congressman Ray Burkham: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Kevin Conway 7. Calltionit * (H) Congressman Collin Marshall: 56% * (D) Businesswoman and 254 Governor Nominee Lisa McMueller: 44% To Replace Retiring Retiring Senator John Liberia 8. Halloni * (H) Congresswoman Marie Horner: 63% * (D) Former Governor Laura Letterman: 37% To Replace Retiring Senator Danny Alaska 9. New Marrozon * (H) Congressman Mark Heinz: 53% * (D) Former Congresswoman and 252 Candidate For Governor Helen Wright: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator John Baldwin 10. Varogolis * (H) Former Governor Tom Kelly: 53% * (D) Former Senator Garry Adams: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator John Webster Open Seats Gained by Hawks 1. Berchanigo * (H) Mayor and 252 Nominee Pat Agmeyer: 51% * (D) Veteran Peter Chester: 49% To Replace Retiring Senator Greg Murphy 2. Imayana * (H) Congressman John Dudley: 52% * (D) Territorial Treasurer Robert Murphy: 46% To Replace Senator Doug Lipper, who lost re-nomination 3. Mitta * (I) Former Governor August Kent: 53% * (D) Secretary of The Territory Chad Spring: 31% * (H) Territorial Senator Carly Dell: 16% To Replace Retiring Senator Olivia Storm